A Demons Blood
by Mika-Mustang
Summary: Spike, Xander and Giles are on patrol when the suddenly feel the need to pound each other senseless. So they do. PWP, S/X/G, THREESOME


**I blame my sister and the "Hardcore sex song" for this story. My sister is opsessed with Giles, and asked me to write her something. **

**This is for you Cozzy. **

**You sick little girl. **

**No I don't care that you're older than me. **

**Anyway, I own _nothing_. **

**Summery: Spike, Xander and Giles are on patrol when the suddenly feel the need to fuck each other senseless. So they do. **

**Pairing: S/X/G**

* * *

><p>Xander sighed and stared at the ceiling of Giles bedroom, petting the stiff blond hair of the small sleeping vamp laying on his chest, a larger hand fiddling with his chest hair. Why was Xander in Giles bed with Spike on his chest and the owner of said bed playing with his chest hair? Well you see…<p>

_Three hours ago: patrol_

Xander held tight to the large battle ax he had in his hand, searching the inky darkness of the cemetery. Spike was stomping around just ahead of him, sniffing the air, acting as a supernatural bloodhound. A soft muttering made Xander turn his head to see Giles glaring at the grass, muttering in what Xander was fairly certain was Latin. The young man rolled his eyes and went back to searching the night for something to kill. All three men were pissed and looking for something to destroy.

Earlier that day, Buffy had informed everyone that she would "no longer be needing their services." When the three men had asked what the hell she was talking about, the slayer had told them that she no longer needed Spike, as she had gotten a vibrator that pleased her more then him. Giles' books were not needed because she now had Google. Xander had been told that if Buffy wanted someone to eat all her food and get in the way she would get a dog. Then, after this had told them to go patrol for her; she needed to try out her new 'toy'.

Needless to say, the men were not the happiest.

A sudden growl drew Xander out of his recollections, only to be tackled by something large and slimy.

"Whelp!" Spike yelled. "Can you not stay out of trouble!"

Giles simply threw his knife at the monster, apparently hitting something important if the blood splatter that hit all three of them was anything to go by. The monster reared back, screeching before exploding in a spray of guts and blood.

…

"Ew…" Xander tried to shake what he was fairly certain was part of the things liver off of him. Spike screwed up his face in disgust, and wiped off his duster. Giles seemed to be in shock however.

"Oi Watcher! Your flat is closest, I'm using your shower!" Spike was displeased.

"Yes yes, right. Oh dear…"

Xander sighed and picked up his ax, not really caring that spike was claiming Giles' shower. Woo for him. He began to walk away, planning of his own shower.

Then the feeling hit, causing him to stumble at the power and suddenness of it. He looked at his arms, seconds ago covered in blood and core, so see them clean. Looking to the side he saw Giles and Spike clean and hunched over.

"Bloody 'ell!"

"Dear lord!"

Xander was still hunched when he realized what he was feeling.

Lust.

_Ah fuck. _

_Hm… Not a bad idea… _

_Bad Xander. No._

_But… fuck! Fucking is good! _

_True… _

_See. I win. _

_Yes, you do. Can we find something to fuck now? _

Xander was jolted out of his thoughts once again by being tackled. This time though, it was by a small blond man. Flat on his back, Xander didn't have the chance to say anything before his mouth was covered with Spike's cool one. Oh… that feels good… daaaaamn. And then he was kissing the vampire back with as must force as he could muster.

_Woo! Fucking time!_

_Oh Zeus! Mm that's nice… oh… _

Then Spike's mouth was removed from his, causing him to make a small whining noise. One that quickly went away when he was greeted to the sight of Giles dominating Spikes mouth. The sight made little Xander pay close attention. Very, close.

Spike broke off the kiss. "Watcher's house. Now."

All Giles did was moan and grab Xander to kiss. And damn could the older man kiss! Mm… that tongue… Spike growled and picked both men up and began running in the direction of Giles' house. Xander and Giles refused to break their kiss, even while Spike carried them, the two human's twisting their bodies almost pain ways to try to stay linked.

As Spike kicked in Giles door and ran up the stairs to Giles bedroom, not once did it occur to Xander that maybe he shouldn't be ready to be ready have a threesome with a vampire and his ex-librarian. No, he was thinking more along the lines of _mm Giles. Ah fuck! Mm. Oh I can feel Spike's hard-on. Mm fuck! _

Spike threw Giles and Xander onto the bed and quickly stripped, the two other men following his example. In no time all three were naked and on the bed. Spike started kissing Giles and Xander marveled at how incredibly hot that was. When Giles wrapped his legs around Spike's waist, Xander felt like joining in again. The brunette moved behind Spike and started kiss down the vampire's spine, before reaching the mans ass and licking at his pink and puckered ass hole. Spike moaned into his kiss with Giles, and began to grind his length against Giles' equally hard shaft. The larger man let out a groan before moving his mouth to suck on Spike's neck.

Xander moved away licking Spike's ass, ignoring his moan of protest, and thrust into Spike's unprepared hole. Spike let out a cry of pain/pleasure and moved back, pushing himself further onto Xander's thick length. Xander wasn't as long as the blond Englishman, but he made up for it by being thicker. Giles abandoned Spike's neck to move behind Xander. As soon as the older man was behind, he slammed into the boy, causing him to slam into Spike.

All three men moaned.

It only took a minute before Xander and Giles formed a rhythm, Xander pulling out as Giles pushed into him, causing the younger man to impale himself on the other man as they moved. Spike was laying on the bed, propped up on his elbows slightly to give him leverage to push back into Xander's thrusts. When Xander reached around to grip Spikes length the vampire let out a long moan, fighting not to release then. Fighting to make it last just a little longer.

Giles leaned down to kiss the neck of the young boy he was so brutally pounding into, his soft kisses quickly turning into quick and harsh bites.

It pushed the boy over the edge.

The feeling of the brown eyed youths seed in his ass was too much for Spike, and he let out his own seed while the boy was still filling him. Giles lasted a little longer, pounding into the boy, subsequently forcing Xander in and out of Spike, renewing both of their boners. When the older man finally came, he came with grunt and a load that filled Xander to the point that it leaked out. The two humans tried to regain their breath as Spike, sliding off of Xander, used his vampire strength to lift the two and place them next to each other on the bed. He then proceeded to kiss along Xander's chest. Giles, still spent, felt his limp cock try to lift at the sight of the younger human arching into Spikes kisses. Xander and Spike sure seemed to not have a problem with it. However, Giles was older, and didn't have the stamina of his youth. Damn. Spike lifted his mouth away from Xander's rosy nipple and saw Giles problem. "Well Whelp, it seems our dear Watcher is having _performance_ issues. Shall we help him?" The vampire was smirking.

So was Xander.

Dear lord.

Both men crawled over to Giles, Xander moving to straddle him, and Spike sitting between his legs. Xander leaned down and kissed Giles hard, his hands pinching lightly at his nipples. Spike lay down, settling his had at his crotch and began to lick, not his still mostly limp shaft, but his crack. His tongue licked the puckered skin and his lips sucking. Giles moaned long and loud, his hands fisting in the bed sheets. Xander moved to kiss along the mans neck, sliding his body down the other man, rubbing briefly against his stiffening cock till his was laying on top of both Spike and Giles. His mouth never left Giles skin, and when he finally stopped, he was mostly on top of Spike, his head resting near Giles length.

Giles was fully hard again, his long length brushing against Xander's cheek, causing the older man to let out a long moan. Spike continued to tend to his hole, now sliding in two fingers at once, searching for that spot he knew would make the other man see stars.

Just as Spike found that spot, Xander to the whole of his weeping cock in his mouth. Star bloomed in Giles vision, and he almost came right then. Just as quickly as both men had caused him so much pleasure. They both pulled away. Xander sliding off Spike's back and Spike sitting up. The two men shared a look, then nodded at each other. Spike moved quickly, and slid under Giles, slamming into the man fast. Then, Xander moved and slid in along with Spike.

Giles moaned.

Oh dear lord! He was so full!

Ah! Mm!

Spike and Xander moved together, thrusting in and out of him, slowly building speed and power with each thrust. Soon both men were thrusting into him wildly, filling him, and making him see pleasant stars with each push. He all to quickly reached climax, shooting his load in a arch, coating his and Xander's chest.

The feel of Giles tight ass clenching around their members, pushing them against each other, had both the smaller men moaning and filling Giles with their seed. All three panted, trying to breath. Spike moved out from under Giles, and lay next to the Giles, Xander still resting on the older man's chest. All three were spent.

Or so they thought. \

When they felt their sore members try to raise themselves, they figured something was most likely wrong.

They just didn't care.

Xander moved so that he could lazily lick Giles shaft, Spike moved as well so that he was under little Xander and could suck lightly, and Giles tilted his head so that he could lick Spike's balls. All three men preformed their tasks slowly, too tired to do anything fast, yet still longing for release. When they realized that these slow ministrations were doing nothing to bring them to the peak, they moved around, Xander sliding down on Giles shaft, facing away form him and Spike impaling himself on Xander, facing the boy and kissing him softly. Giles weakly pushed up, and Xander bounced lightly, Spike pushing down on Xander, impaling himself over and over and pushing Xander into Giles. It didn't take long for the three to finish together.

Fully spent, members rubbed red, asses sore, they laid down. Xander pulled out and off and laid back onto Giles chest, pulling a already mostly asleep Spike to his side. Staring at the ceiling of Giles bedroom, petting the stiff blond hair of the small vamp, Giles larger hand fiddling with his chest hair, Xander closed his eyes, feeling, fully content.

_The next afternoon. _

Spike blinked himself awake, and immediately wished he could return to sleep. His ass was sore, his dick felt like someone had rubbed the foreskin off, and he was laying on someone with a broad chest and only a fine tickling of chest hair. Spike closed his eyes again as all of the night before came back to him. His morning wood stiffening at some of the memories. Feeling the boy whose chest he was on waken, Spike pretended to be asleep, waiting for the freak out to come. He was shocked when, instead of being pushed off, he felt a hand running threw his hair. Listening to his companions breathing, he realized that not only was the whelp awake, so was the Watcher. Moaning, he buried his head into the stomach of Xander.

When Giles noticeably larger hand started brushing against his back, he allowed himself to look up into the faces of the two humans who had given him the best shag of his un-life. Xander had his face tucked into Giles' neck, and Giles' was laying his head on the younger man's head. Spike smiled and curled around the warm body. He couldn't describe how happy he felt. He had been accepted by not one, but two amazing men. The poet in him, little William buried so long ago, purred his pleasure.

Later they would research what demon's blood it had been that had provoked them to shag each other so completely. But for now, for now they would just lay together. Providing each other a sense of belonging that they all desperately needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Spike is a sap. Deal! I may actually add more to this, maybe with a plot. More porn though. <strong>

**... *drools* Yeah... more porn... **

**Anyway, fav, review, flame, alert, whatever. **

**~Mika**


End file.
